Horrid Henry makes a comic
by Mr.kill123
Summary: Henry is extremely overtired. His mother finds out that he's been staying up way past his bedtime to draw comics. Just a little fanfic I wrote inspired by me being so sleepy! More stories coming soon.


Henry was fast asleep on his bed, his boom box still blearing on his bedside table. Henry had become immune to the loud music of the killer boy rats, with all those years listening to it. Henry's mother walked in, about to yell and tell him to turn it down for the millionth time. She stopped herself just as she entered the room and seen that her son was fast asleep. She gave a little smile and turned off the boom box and tidied his drawings. Henry was still in his day time clothes, but that didn't bother his mother too much. At least he wasn't causing trouble. His mother walked out and quietly shut the door behind her.

In his sleep, Henry turned over onto his left side. He was clutching Mr kill under his right arm, smiling slightly in while he slept.

Inside his dream, Henry was on stage playing air guitar with Banger, the crowd was going wild! Henry's guitar solo was not only horridly awesome, but so was his costume.  
Henry's smile grew bigger as he slept. He nuzzled into Mr kill .

Peter slowly opened Henry's bedroom door. "Henry?" He asked. Peter immediately covered his mouth with his hands once he realized his brother was sleeping. He walked slowly backwards until he noticed Henry's toys were right beneath his feet. He stumbled and fell on his butt, knocking over Henry's box of gizmos, then his stack of Gross Class Zero comics, a few toy snakes and a bottle of marbles. The noise was so loud, Henry jolted awake and threw into the air in self defense. "AAAAHH!" He shouted. landed on Peters head. "What are you doing in my room, Worm?!" Henry asked angrily. "Sorry Henry! I was only going to ask if I could please have my felt pens back now please?" Peter said, sitting on the floor neatly. "No! I haven't used them, yet!" Replied Henry. "B-but I need them to finish my picture for miss Lovely!" Peter explained. "Oh boo who." Henry said. "You'll just have to color the picture with something else, then." He pushes his little brother out of his room and closed the bedroom door. Henry smiled and grabbed his drawing book, and the felt pens. "I've forgotten I've started making a comic!" Henry exclaimed aloud to himself proudly as he began coloring. His drawings depicted him chasing Peter with space ray guns. He himself was a giant squid alien with oozing green Gross smile dripping from its mouth. Peter, well, Peter was a worm.

Henry chuckled at his drawings as he colored. "I recon I could make money off of these!" Henry assured. "Attack of the horrid space squid! Hehaha yeah!" He shouted.

Henry held up his comic and admired his drawings, yawning sleepily. He colored until his eyes couldn't stay open any longer and he fell asleep with the blue felt pen in his hand. Before long, he had smudged it all over his cheek. It was gone 7:00 now, nearly bed time. Henry's mother came to tuck Peter in, then walked into Henry's room.  
She gasped and walked over and shook Henry lightly. "Henry? Henry!" Henry open his eyes. "What you want?" He asked grumpily. "You've fallen asleep and now you have felt pen all over your face! Go wash up." She demanded. She tidied up the pens and took them with her as she left.

Henry groggily stood up and rubbed his eyes. He tossed on his blue stripe pajamas, and walked to the bathroom to wash up. He took his toothbrush and started brushing, nearly falling asleep while he was doing so.

"Henry!" His mother shouted. Henry's eyes popped open wide. "Why on earth are you so tired?" Asked his mother.

Peter walked by the bathroom and raised his hands high in the air. "Henry's been staying up until 3:00 in the morning to draw comics!" He announced.  
Henry slammed his toothbrush onto the sink. "No I haven't, worm!"  
Peter looked at his mother. "Oh yes he has! And he made me a picture too!" He showed his mother a drawing of the Horrid space squid eating Peter. "Henry! What a horrid thing to draw! And no pocket money for a month! I can't believe you've been staying up that late!" His mum scolded.  
"MUM!" Henry poured. Their mother grabbed the drawing from Peters hand and glared at it. But her expression lifted once she realizes how good of an artist her son was. "These are rather good, Henry." She said. "Really?" Henry asked, skeptical of his mothers comment. "Yes. Yes its a very creative comic, Henry." She replied.  
Henry smiled big. "Does that mean I can keep my pocket money?" "No!" his mother replied. "Now get to bed, Henry. and I'm taking your drawing kit out of your room before you go to sleep." Peter took the drawing back and skipped back into his bedroom.  
"But that's not faaaair!" Henry whined. "NOOOOOO!"


End file.
